


The King and the priestess

by Tyuo



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, I'm only a novice writer, I'm sorry for the ryoscar shippers, Minor Character(s), Romance, War, background kazerrin, background leonyx, background ryoazu, i will add tags as the story progress, scarlet is alive in this fic, semi-minor character(s) death, slow pacing for the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyuo/pseuds/Tyuo
Summary: After the war againts Anankos, King Xander and his siblings are working hard to restore the reputation of Nohr and feeding their citizens. The earth Tribe, a mysterious independant war nation residing in the far mountains of Valla, want to go to war againts Nohr and Annabelle, a priestess and daughter of the chieftain, is unfortunately caught up in the war to heal the injured. The king of Nohr and the priestess will meet under these circumstances.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/Ryoma, Leon | Leo/Nyx, Marx | Xander/OC, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Suzukaze | Kaze
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1 : A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so constructive criticisms are really appreciate and Sorry for english mistakes. It isn't my first language. In fact, I think I already did some mistake right now lol. Xander is my favorite character in fire emblem, so I want to give some love to him. I do not own any fire emblem characters. This is merely for fun, so I do not gain any profit. I was inspired by an unfinished work in Wattpad called "Earth Song" who was written By kimcgray95 so some credits should go to him, but do not worry the plot points are different, so no copying on my part. The updates are not fixed unfortunately and i can come with some writer's block so I apologies in advance. Have fun everyone.

It was an usual dark morning and Xander is in his bedroom doing a lot of paper work. Naturally, after defeating the true ennemy Anankos it is his duty as the king of Nohr to make peace between the three kingdoms possible and maintain that peace for as long as possible and nobody can denied that king Xander is taking his duty seriously. It's been five month since the war and his coronation is over and he hasn't slack 1 second since. Now Xander had to read and sign those treaty for the trade route between Nohr, Valla and Hoshido because his people won't last for the winter even with the food emergency that Hoshido and Valla did provide. He was about to read the 3rd document when he heard a knock in his door. Xander sigh "Who is there? "

"It's us, your favorites ones" reply a feminine voice.

Xander replied, knowing who is she "You can enter"

Of course it was none other than Leo and Elise, Xander's precious siblings even if he will never admit it outloud. Leo and Elise were crucial during those five month to build a New era for Nohr even if Xander had wish they didn't have to take so much responsability. They have their own dreams after all. To finish, Elise has grown taller in those few month.  
Elise asked cheerfully

"Yay! How's Big brother today " with her usual cheerfull attitude.

Leo who came from behind told her "Elise you should stop being childish, it's a miracle you are still alive after the war " he said with a small grin. Elise huffed

"hum... You re mean Leo, stop teasing me."

Xander had finally chuckled "hahaha, don t be like that, you know Leo likes to tease , you re so adorable." He said with a rare small smile, but immediatly return serious. "So whats bring the both of you there? You know I have pap......"

"We know, it s Just to let you know that Nobles wants you to take a wife as soon as possible and make an heir , otherwise they will force you to abdicate the trone to me, Futhermore I have letters of suitors for you. Unfortunately, Elise hasn't been spared as well. My wife Nyx had notice some strange rumors of her, that you are going to make her marry" He cut him off with a blank expression, but they know him to well to know that he is irritated at the behavior and is worry about Elise.

"It's gross and I don't want me or big brother to be forced to get marry." She said with a very sad face.

"Tsk......Those damn nobles" Xander said with an angry face.

He immediatly hug Elise and said "Don't worry little sister, I will make sure that whoever spread those rumors won’t go unpunished."

Elise was now beaming with Joy and said "Yay! I knew those nobles will be no match againts big brother" and she proceed to jump to hug him.

Leo said while rolling his eyes "wait, why I don't get a hug as well?"

"well because you teased me 2 minutes ago" Elise replied,

but proceed to hug him anyway. Then Xander said to Leo with his usual serious expression

"thanks you Leo for sharing me this, now I will have to double my work for Elise."

"Thats what siblings are for, Xander, anyway should I burn those suitors letters? It would take out a lot of work from you."

"As much as I would like to take your offer, those nobles would surely want proof that I read their letters and it wouldn't be appropriate if I didn't read them. By the way, give them to me now, it will be take care along with the peace treaties"

"alright then." he gave them to xander.

"We are going to the dinning all, you should come, you haven't eat since Last night" Leo asked while being stoic.

"I agree, I want big brother with us, it's been to long since we haven't eat together" she said while pouting midway of her sentence.

Xander was thinking what he should do, Elise and Leo are right in that regard, the last time they ate together was 4 month ago, the day before their sister Camilla left for Cheve since she didn't want to be a royal anymore. After a moment of reflexion he said

"why not, I'm going with you, i'll finish later."

Useless to say that they were overjoyed.

\------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful morning in the mountains of Gaia in the kingdom of Valla and the sun was beaming. Annabelle was still sleeping even if she should be awake by now. Aurum, her big brother, goes to her room to wake her up.

"Annabelle wake up." 

"zzzz let me sleep zzz 5 min"

"no slugabed, you re going to miss the ceremony if you don't wake up and father will be mad"

she gaves no response, still sleeping.

Aurum was starting to lose patience, so with a zip of his fingers, cold water appear out of nowhere and splash her face. Useless to say that she immediatly wake up.

"Alright you win" She pout "Give me 5 min to get dress and I will be at the ceremony before you can blink an eye big brother. You can go ahead of me."

Aurum nodded and left with their servant Nozomi to the main plaza. Annabelle was a "normal" woman you can say. There were more beautiful women out there but she was certainly one of the most beautiful. She is however very cute, with her long black hair and her face itself was cute. She has medium build. Annabelle is a kind woman and she loves to heal her people and she takes pride of her statue of the daughter of the chieftain. Anyway, she dress as a shrine maiden and goes to the plaza for the morning ceremony.  
Annabelle manage to come in time.

"I feared you were dead" her brother said with a amusing grin.

"Oh shut up brother and let me perform my duty." She said while putting her tongue out pointing her brother to tease him.

"fair enough, but today it is a special ceremony." Annabelle become nervous

"what? I wasn't aware...."

"Me neither, until now. Our father kizaki will be in the center of the ceremony and afterward he will give a speech" he said with a calm expression.

Aurum was always the rational and pragmatic one between the two. "but don't worry dear sister, the ceremony is still the same as usual"

Annabelle was relieve at the revelation. She went with the group of other shrine with her servant Nozomi besides her and holding hands. They formed a circle with chief Kizaki in the middle in yoga position and started circling around him while dancing and singing. Annabelle was beautiful and Aurum was looking at her, proud of her sister. After 1h, the ceremony was over and Kizaki open his eyes and get back to his feats, the tall spear master was bulky and solid he has a lot of charisma and inspire confidence among his people. Kizaki start his unexpected speech with a calm attitude.

"Good morning my fellow countryman, as you know it was a decision of last minute to put the special ceremony today while it was due for next week and so I apologies for that. However I annonce that I already chose a next conquest to make. We are going to start our conquest againts The entire kingdom of NOHR!!!"


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know my chapter's title aren't original so sorry about that.

Xander went to eat with his siblings like promised and goes to the dinning hall. The place was empty, except for some maids, including Xander's retainer named Clarisse. Clarisse is a thin but average height, 26 year old woman with short hair.

"Good morning milord, prince Leo and Princess Elise." greeted the maid.

"Good morning Clarisse, early as usual as I can see."

"of course milord, as your retainer and head chief for maids, I cannot afford to be late." She said with a smile. "So whats on menu for the three of you?"

"chicken with rice and salads if possible "

"same here with tomatoes" Leo said

"same as well without the tomatoes, but with potatoes."

"alright, noted". She order the her staffs "Everyone to work, a good work ethique needs to be done correctly and fast, hush everyone."

After a while....

"the food is delicious" Xander said with a serious face.

"I agree, Clarisse your work is fantastic as usual" Leo was satisfied

"miam! Really good" Elise was Elise.

"Clarisse you ve done excellent, you re dismissed for now." Xander said to his retainer

"thank you Milord, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me, especially for paper work." She blinked an eye at him while smiling and took off.

Xander growl at that. Of course, his retainer was really smart and she is always able to find a way to know what he is doing.

"So Leo, what are doing in those past few days, we didn't hear much from you lately? " the elder brother ask with a serious tone.

"I'm researching a way to tame the faceless" everyone was in shock.

"You do...."

"I know it sound insane, but since the death of the snake Lago, the faceless are intamable" Leo start beaming with pride. "I, however found a way to control them, but I need to test it and if it is successfull, we wouldn't need to send Soldiers on death missions in the Woods of Forlons to kill faceless. Do you realise we could potentially have more "Soldiers" to protect our people!!"

"Wow!!!! Leo is amazing, I bet I can make new friends with faceless" Elise said.

"Elise, this is a simple NO and finish your potatoes." Xander scolded.

Elise pout " Awww" and continue eating.

"But as usual you are the king, so it's up to whatever you agree or not."

Xander sighed and replied "usually I'm againts any idea about the faceless besides Killing them, however, since you seems to know what you're doing and I trust you, I will allow it."

Leo was really happy about that. "Thank you big brother. "

"but I have conditions as well, one : you must carried out in secret, people don t need to be thrown in a panic. Two : it is a side job, your main is to devote yourself for your people as a prince of Nohr. Three: I must know what are you doing and I have the right to stop the project at any time."

"I accept those conditions big brother"

"Good, what about you Elise?" 

"Well I went to town to help for giving the emergency food and heal people who had suffer the after war"

"I'm proud of you Elise, you becoming a fantastic princess of Nohr. People needs your optimistic attitude, you are the ray of sunshine of Nohr" he said while being really proud of his sister.

The siblings have finish eating and goes to their own business and when about to separate to their own way Leo said

"Xander, do you want me to keep an eye on the nobles?" Xander replied

"No thank you Leo, do not concern yourself with them, but if you insist on helping me, you can go to Windmire to capture some bandits, my retainer Emeric is heading there as well."

"On it big brother."

"before you go, send my regard to Nyx, because there is a chance I won't be seeing her today and I need to give my thanks for her help about Elise."

Leo didn't say more but they new he was taking pride about his wife, he love her dearly and he went on his way.

"I want to go to the garden or help you." Elise said. Xander knew she won't take no as an answer so he sigh and decide to oblige in her offer.

"I have a better idea, you can do both Elise. All I ask to you is to bring Clarisse to my room, and can you write a  
Letter to both king Ryoma and our little princess? I need to contact them to do a meeting with them in order to finalize the trade routes but paper work are preventing me for doing it myself and it is quite urgent. After that, give these letters to beruka and my other retainer Shizuka, after you are free to go, but do not go at the Windmire without your retainers and after Leo finished his task."

Elise said with joy: "Anything for big brother!" and she went in her way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone was a bit surprise, but mostly motivated by their chief's declaration. The earth tribe is a war nation after all. Futhermore, Chief Kizaki continue his speech without waving

"Why Nohr? Because we never know when King Garon of Nohr will strikes us and I have placed spies few days ago and they report me that the country is greatly weakened by the war againts Hoshido. I would add that our conquest will start tomorrow, also the ceremony we did, for those who didn't know, was to receive the blessing of strenght from the goddess Gaia. Also tomorrow will be the beginning of my daughter on the frontlines."

Everyone was in shock, but they were happy that Annabelle will be in the frontlines.... well except Annabelle herself. She froze at the declaration. She didn't want war anymore. They had conquer small villages possessed by no kingdom so she didn't have to treat a lot injuries of her soldiers, but now her father is greedy and wants to take down a kingdom. She was about to reply when her brother Aurum beat her to it

"But father, Annabelle has no experience on the frontlines nor did receive any training." Everyone could tell he was angry, he cherish his sister after all. He continue : " Putting her on the frontlines is suicide!!."

Annabelle couldn't believe in her eyes what did she just heard. She was grateful her brother defend her from going to the frontlines, but was shocked that he was supporting the war. Her father replied to her brother with indifference but with authority 

" first of all no child of mine will talk me with this tone!!! Second of all, I never intend her to fight on her own, in fact you will be the leader of her squad my son, also my daughter is a talent healer, so we need her to heal our best soldiers with ease.

Aurum replied "Forgive me father for my anger, I understand and we won’t deceive you."

Annabelle was so in shock that she didn't say anything, beside she was raised to obey to men and she has no say in military matters and Same goes for women in the earth tribe. Kizaki finished his speech

"this is all for now, you may prepare yourself for the rest of the day and no training groupe for today. Everyone rest well and you may go. "

Everyone, except Annabelle, applaude at the speech and now went to their own business. Aurum called my servant Nozomi to take me back home and take care of me. At home I was sobbing, but my servant said

"Do not worry my lady, I will be going with you as well, no harm shall befall you."

Nozomi is a kind girl even if she was a victime of our Conquest, she was there when my father or brother wasn't, but on the battlefield she is ruthless and like to agonise and torture her victimes via her Shurikens and katana. The master ninja was good at spying and steal identities of people that we could think she is a completely different person when imiting someone. Annabelle replied a thank you and proceed to prepare her staffs for healing and said to Nozomi

"lets go to the training ground, we must train a little bit."

She replied "of course milady."

and they went to training grounds. Aurum was surprise when he saw her sister and servant there

"little sister, what are you doing here. "

Annabelle replied " I'm here to see the soldiers who I'm going to be with and train myself."

" I see......" he said while lost in his thought, he then continue :" Do you know how to use a bow? "

Annabelle said with a little bit of shame "no...... No I don't."

he then replied with a smirk 

"Well then, come here, you won’t be a bow master overnight, but if it allow to save my sister's life, so it is worth it. But note that I won’t go easy on you. You still need to learn the basic before tomorrow. Is that understood? "

Annabelle smiled and giggle, she knew how much her brother loves her and in turn she look up to him. She said a yes without hesitation. "As for you Nozomi, go trained on your own" Aurum finished.

"Yes milord."

After a while....

The training was over and it was starting to get dark. Aurum said to her

"Thats enough for today dear sister. Remember that bows are very effectif againts fliers should you encounter one. Otherwise, stay in the rear and NEVER go in close range againts an ennemy."

She says a very tired yes, but still did manage to grab the theory. Annabelle wasn't in shape and Aurum notice.

"Next time, we are training your cardio, because not going to lie, but I bet even a turtle has more stamina than you"

Aurum teased her while rolling his eyes. "Oh shut up brother, I bet you were like me when father started training you years ago" Annabelle pouted while waiting for her servant Nozomi. Aurum said while blushing a little bit

" well I admit you are not wrong about that."

Then Nozomi says that she is back. The three were walking in silence, very tired but more than ready for tomorrow. At home, she dismissed Nozomi and immediatly went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, faceless will be important in the futur. Next chapter will be a flashback of Clarisse, because I believe retainers deserve spotlight so I guess it will be filler chapter, idk.


	3. clarisse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> backstory of Xander's retainer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is a long chapter, but still have fun. Sorry, i don't know how to skip paragraph so sorry if it's a block
> 
> Edit : I just found a way to make paragraph and my edit is finish. So no more formating problem XD.

Xander is in his room with Clarisse for paper work. They were silent for the most part since they don’t want to stay until tomorrow. Xander sigh at the Mountain pile of paper. Clarisse decides to break the silence.

"Milord, you should take break. At this rate, it will take 10 years to finish this."

Xander replied with tiredness "As tempting as it is. I cannot falther now. Those papers and letters are of upmost importance."

Clarisse replied with exasperation "Milord, at least let me prepare some tea, I can't believe you are still stubborn even after the war. Just stay there I'll come back."

She left and xander couldn't replied in time. She is so right, but being a king demande a lot of effort and pressure. It has even more pressure than being crown prince of Nohr. He continued his work while she is at the castle's kitchen. When she came back, she gave him the tea and as usual the tea was delicious and this is the cue that Xander give in to her offer. Before Clarisse could return to the kitchen. Xander said

"Clarisse do you remember when I took you as my retainer? " She couldn't forget her most beautiful and sad day ever.

_Flashback...._

One month after the war, Laslow and his wife Peri went to Xander's room to make a request. They were sad and enjoyed serving king Xander, but everything has a end. Laslow, before knocking the door, said to his wife

"I wonder how milord will react to our request."

Peri replied "I think he will be sad. Don't worry honey, I'm sure he'll understand."

Peri has change a lot after the war psychological wise. It is as if Laslow really change her and she doesn't have real murder tendency now. Since old habits never dies however she is still making death threat as humor. Laslow said with a big smile

"you're right Peri."

And proceed to knock the door. Xander says they can enter.

The couple enter and see lord Xander doing non urgent paper work. Xander look at them with seriousness

"Laslow, Peri it seems you have a request to make."

Laslow replied with suprise "How did you know?"

Xander did a faint smile "Laslow, Peri, you shouldn't be suprise. I may not know much about your homeland, but I know you to well to know that you want a request and I can guess what it is but I'll let you ask first."

Laslow replied with a grin and a wink "Sharp as always Milord!"

Laslow then took a deep breath "Milord, I would like to request Peri's and I dismission?"

Xander close his eyes for a second with his usual serious expression. He didn't say a word for two minutes. He finally open his eyes and said 

"I knew this day would come. I suppose Selena and Odin are aware of this?"

The couple nodded, Xander continue

"Frankly, I wish I could keep both of you there until my death, but it is your life after all. If this is both what you wish, I won't restrain you."

They were happy that he accept their request, and then Peri start crying like baby

"Lord Xander! Sniff..... Sniff. We are going to missed you."

Laslow was in agreement:" It's true milord." There wasn't a better honor than to serve you."

Xander didn't show anything, but it was clear he was touched by their words. He replied 

"Don't use formality ever again, because I want both of you to know that you are my friends and not some mere retainers."

Both of them replied with yes and went back to their room to pack their stuff. The next morning, after saying good bye to Peri and the trio with his siblings. After lunch, he was going to the throne room to discuss some budget matters with nobles. Clarisse, the personal maid of Xander encounter her lord on the way. She greets with a smile

"Good afternoon Lord Xander, I didn't think to see you there."

Xander replied with his usual frown "Good afternoon to you as well Clarisse. I'm unfortunately going to the throne room to discuss budget matters."

Clarisse seems thoughtfull

"hum perhaps do you need my assistance for something while you're gone? I could find new retainers for you or......"

Xander cuts her "thank you as always Clarisse, but you don't need to do anything for now. You are dismissed until I come back. Besides I prefer chosing my own retainers."

Clarisse replied with the same smile "I understand milord. Well I'm going to see my father in Windmire. I shall not retain you further. "Xander knew of her quirks. He known her since he was 18 years old.

He sigh "Shouldn't I be the one saying this? Anyway, take this bag of coins. It should be enough to pay for his medecine since they are too expensive for your salary and you deserve it for your hard work."

She giggles, said a calm thank you while bowing to her lord and left to see her father. He went to the throne.

Clarisse goes to the dark streets of Windmire to buy medecine in the market. They were a lot of people, which was unusual. In the market, she saw the seller of the product she wants and went to him. The seller was a slim, but muscular man and he greets her with a smile

"Hi, what I can do for you?"

She respond with politeness " Can I buy these medecine please?"

"Of course lady, but before I go, I have seen you somewhere... Aren't you... Aren't you Clarisse, the personal maid of King Xander ?"

He ask while being thoughtful. She smiled, but still calmed

"I'm honored that you know my name."

He then smile again:" I see, then it's an honor as well to see you. Look, I have a proposition for you since you made my day."

She was curious "Go on."

He continue "As you know, the medecin you want to buy is effectif, but it is painful, so I can give you another mdecin that ease the pain for half of the full price and it seems you have enough money so how about my offer ?"

She think and then nodded "Yes I accept, thank you very much sir"

He grinned "Oh, think nothing of it, I'm going to take your command lady Clarisse."

He then return with everything, she paid and went on her way. Clarisse goes to her father's less than humble house, little did she know that tragedy awaits her. She likes the silence, only hearing the small sound of birds. She is commoner who decide to be a maid since she was little. She did always admire castle Krakenburg. Also one reason she wanted to become a maid is because she used to be a lazy woman and wanted to change. Also this is a easy job to get and is surprisingly well paid if you are recognized as a competent maid. Clarisse is always capable of making a face that betrays nothing and her smile, cries, anger aren't always sincere. In fact, even Xander notes he cannot always tell what she is thinking and she is the best in the army at lying. Clarisse knock on the door.

"Father I'm here"

It's at this moment her father open the door and embrace her hard.

"My dear daughter, it's been a long time that I haven't see you. I was afraid the war took you to the sky."

You could tell he was relief and happy that no harm has befall his daughter.

Clarisse weared a sincere sad expression "Forgive me father for worrying you like that, but don't worry I m fine."

her father was always proud of her and despite being sick all his life after Clarisse's mother death he did the impossible to raise his daughter and make her happy. The father knew the hard job of being maid and he says

"I suppose you must go know my little Clarisse."

She respond "yes father, I have duty in a hour, but I brought medecin for you father. King Xander was kind to brought these medecine for me since they are expensive. I'll treat you right before leaving."

She said with a smile. Her father didn't object and they went inside the house for the treatment. After a while, after she left to return to the castle, her father start coughing and fall to the floor, he said his last words

"Clarisse... this isn't..... your fault, I..... I love....you..."

Clarisse long gone, never knew what happen to her father and never knew she was being followed.

An hour later, Clarisse is in the cattle, to prepare for the interview of the king retainer's spot. Clarisse has a little bit of a heartache. She admit to herself that she wants to become milord's retainer, but knew she couldn't. Maids aren't autorise to become a retainer because they are needed everywhere and being retainer means the opposite of that. Naturally there has been exceptions before but.... She shake that taught off her head and concentrate to her duty and she heard Xander entered. She greets 

"Milord, I... didn't expect you to be there so soon."

Xander replied with the same serious face "me neither to be honest. The nobles were quiet today so the meeting was faster."

He continue "How are you holding up with the preparations Clarisse and how's your father? "

She replied with a smile but ruder then what she wanted

"It's almost finish milord and my father is doing good."

That rudeness did not go unnoticed. Xander says "Is there something wrong Clarisse? "

" Nothing Milord"

with the same smile that is impossible to say if it's genuine or fake. Xander wrote a mental note to confronte her later on the subject.

Suddenly, a master ninja run through the door with secrecy that nobody in the castle knew and with his Shurikens tried to slash Xander with his speed. It is Xander's weakness after all even if he bulky and strong. Clarisse notice and throw a dagger to him. He dodge but that gives Xander the time to unsheath Siegfried and prepare himself in attack stance. Clarisse said 

"Wait you are the same medecin seller in the market place."

The ninja replied with a grin "I'm disappointed you didn't recognized me as a ninja earlier. I expected more of the king's personal maid."

Xander said with anger " Who are you?! What do you want?!"

He replied "I want your head, but before I killed you both, my name is Masataka and I will avenge my familly and lord Ryoma's father and mother death by taking your life King"

Xander replied "I see, so you want revenge, but you are declaring a war if you manage to kill me."

He grin "this is where you are wrong king. Who is going to blame Hoshido when we have your own maid who bought the medecin to kill her father and brought me in the castle is the suspect."

Clarisse replied and for the first time she is pissed "You did WHAT?!"

She couldn't believe what did he say. Her only and fantastic father is dead because of her lack of vigilance, not only that she didn't notice he was following her.

"you'll Pay for what you DID!!!"

She started sobbing. Xander says with rage "this is inacceptable, you won’t get away unpunished."

Masataka replied : " let's see about that. King Xander, you brainwashed king Ryoma and I'm putting an end to it"

he start throwing his Shurikens towards Clarisse. The second she took to sobbed made her too slow to dodge so Xander block with Siegfried. He tell

"Clarisse, I understand how hard it is on you, but you need to recompose yourself if you want to make us out alive. If we die, your father's death is going to be in vain!"

She understood what he means and immediatly throw a dagger at him. Despite prefering healing over fighting, she was much better in the latter domaine. She then use her speed to go close quaters againts him. He then took his katana and engage her. Xander shoot purple laser to the Window and place himself behind Clarisse to support her. The Window broke and realisation hits the ninja. He jump backward to gain more space and said

"Nice thinking King Xander, I know this is to call reinforcement, but too bad, I'm not falling for it..."

he couldn't finish his sentence because Clarisse immediatly throw 2 daggers at him. She then jump and wink at Xander. This is the cue for him to attack and he close the gap between them and proceed for a slash. The ninja manage to dodge in time but Clarisse in mid air is throwing daggers and they at his right shoulders. He goes to the Window to escape, because he got hit, but when he jump, a wyvern lord catch the ninja. He cursed himself

"I should have known. It's over for me, Sorry everyone...."

The wyvern lord and 2 generals bind him and took him to the King and Clarisse to decide his fate. Xander said

"Alright, this is over now. In normal case I would executed you on the spot for murder and murder attempt on the king."

The ninja knows that and said nothing. Xander continue "However, this time I'm letting Clarisse to make the decision."

Everyone was surprise. Clarisse even replied "but milord....."

"I know Clarisse, but with everything that had happen today, I'm letting you decide"

Said with his serious face. Clarisse took a deep breath, in her anger she wouldn't hesitated to execute him, but......

"Ninja Masataka, we are sending you back to Hoshido, but we are going to explain the crimes you commited and you will be judge in their justice system."

She said with a blank expression, but sincere and serenity. Masataka was surprise at her decision, but then smile and said

"Alright, I accept, I surrender."

Xander nodded and then said "Alright take him to the dangeon and prepare the carriage for tomorrow. Everyone you did well, you are all dismissed after that."

Everyone replied a big ROGER in unisson.

Two week later ..... Xander and Clarisse took breakfast together. it is a reward for her hard work. A week before, Clarisse did the funerals of her father, but still decide to work. There is no weakling in Nohr after all. Xander said

"to review what we have to do, we have to interviewed people for the retainer post, since the incident, I decided to postpone the interview."

She smiled "Of course milord, we have a lot to do today...."

She couldn't finished her sentence, since a general knock in the dinning room.

"King Xander, Clarisse, they are 2 letters , 1 for both of you. "

Xander replied "you can enter and put them in the table, then you can go."

he do as he is told and went away. Xander see a Letter from Ryoma and a unknown letter. Clarisse said 

"Please open yours first. I'm curious actually for what he wants"

Xander let a small smile, and he dig. "hum, interesting "

curious she says : " what it is saying? "

He read for her :

_Dear king Xander,_

_I'm sending this letter to give you the results of the trial of the ninja Masataka two weeks ago for his deed. He has been executed yesturday, also I, King Ryoma, and Hoshido apologies for the crimes he has commited againts you and your maid . We also give our sympathie for the death of Clarisse's father. Had he succeded killing you, we would have a war and I vowed to have peace between our Kingdom, besides you are my friend as well. So I apologies again for the crimes. I hope you are all fearing well._

_Sincerely King Ryoma_.

Clarisse was touched and was relieved he has been executed. Xander said a rare big smile

"you know, I think we don't need to do interviews right now, I really like how you handled the situation. You were able to calm yourself and control the situation and you are skilled in combat, Futhermore you are good in spying and interrogations as you are hard to read most of the time. So I decided this"

he took his hand to shake and said "Clarisse, do you want to become my retainer?"

She was taken aback and then took her hand to shake his without hesitation and smile

"Yes milord, it would be an honor. My father would be proud of me."

Xander replied "Yes he would. I admit I'm jealous of you for having a fantastic father Clarisse, but anyway why don't you open the box?"

She nodded and she read and was surprise

_To lady Clarisse_

_So I'm writing this before my execution and I'm not writing this to ask for forgiveness. I'm going to be executed tomorrow and I don't deserve any forgiveness in the first place. Still I want to apologies for your father's death and the murder attempt of your king Xander. You know, I lost all my familly because of the nohrian and I was convince all of your kind were evil, but 2 week ago, you prove me wrong, and I realize that I would have caused a war had I succeded. So inside of the box there is a special shurikens called Chakramine. It is Shurikens that are passed in my familly each generation. Normally I should give them to the royal familly, but for you kindness, I will give them to you. You're skill enough to use them, and it is up to you what you want to do with them. I sincerely hope you're doing well._

_The ninja Masataka._

Both Xander and Clarisse were a bit surprise and a little bit sad. Clarisse was thinking that even if he murdered her father, he was still a man and he is the proof that revenge is a terrible emotion. Besides, mercy was something her father would want her to do. Since this day, she didn't Forgive the ninja, but she still carried the chakramine he gave for his memory and it is the least she could do.

_Flashback ends_

"Yes I still remember milord and I still have those chakramine." She said with a smile.

Xander then said while returning to his serious face. "Enough for the break, we need to finish this."

She replied "Yes milord!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is focusing on Annabelle only.


	4. Muska village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, stuff happens, so this is why the update is in march. I will try to post another update this month but no garanty. I try this time a new way of formating and below this note there is a legend, so let me know in the comments if you like that way of formating and if you like, well I would continue that way. there is the famous legend:
> 
> bold: dialogues  
> italic: inner thought of someone and stuff like books or letters
> 
> enjoy everyone

Annabelle was in the armory to prepare her bronze bow and check the strings. It is a cold morning. She was lost in her thought.

she was starting to think that her father was greedy with the war. She doesn’t know much about Nohr, but know enough to

say that it is a big kingdom and the fields and climate are harsh to foreigners. Unfortunately, she knows all she could do is obey to

her pairs and pray that they know what they are doing. She heard suddenly her brother, father and a few soldiers entered the

armory, snapping her out of her thought. **"Annabelle, are you ready for the last meeting before the operation ?"**

Aurum asked. Annabelle nodded in silence. **"Annabelle, I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I understand you don't**

**want another conquest, but as the chieftain, it is my duty to make sure nothing happens to my tribe, nothing happen to my**

**children."** Her father said with a smile. " _Nothing happen to my children"_ she repeat inside her. For once,

she beam with pride that her father care about his children. She said nothing, but both of her relative knows that she understood

and ready. **"Alright!"** Kizaki smile with charisma. **"Time to review the plan."** There was a

table at the middle of the armory and everyone, including Annabelle, gathers around. There was 25 soldiers in total, but whats

more surprising is the lack of variety in of soldiers. There is 3 healers, including Annabelle, 11 master ninja, 9 spear master, 1 dark

knight, which is Aurum himself and 1 swordsmaster. Annabelle could guess this would be a swift and covert operation for the first

step. Her father repeat the plan one last time before going. **" today's mission is to take down Muska village, it has nothing**

 **valuable and it is a small ordinary village according to my spies, but the placement makes ideal for strategic purpuse."** He

deroll the map and place a finger at the middle of Nohr territory. **"Muska is exactly placed in the middle of Nohr so**

 **everything is close to that village."** Annabelle was a bit concern about this. While it's true that everything is close by for

them, it is also true for the ennemy and they can attack them at any moment. She might be a docile woman, but she was smart. She

wanted say something, but knowing her peers will raise a furious eyebrow, saying something like : _"know your place lady_

 _Annabelle, women aren't made to make difficult strategie matters"_ so she decide to not say anything and listen to her father

instead. **"Futhermore, after we seize the village, some of you will be our mole people and make sure not a word leaves the**

**village. The plan is to make sure by the time they figured they are under attack, we will be already in Windmire, having conquer**

**every important place and they will crumble themselves. Lastly I won’t be leading today, my son will be the leader of your**

**squad and my daughter will heal you should something happen. This is something to make it quick so everyone, depart at**

**once and take Boreal forest to go there. "** he finish his speech by saying with charisma **" IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"**

 ** **Everyone replied** "YES SIRE." ** Annabelle's jaws dropped. She now understood the plan and how father did take account of

her concern and had plan countermeasure for that. Her father and brother, both knowing her to well, went to her and both smile

and Kizaki said **" So this is what you were concern dear sister. I'm impress for someone who didn't take any military**

**lessons. I knew you were smart. It's decided, after the battle, I will be teaching you strategie battle so that you will be able to**

**attend strategie meeting and voice your opinion."** She was happy and beaming with pride. However..... **"but father,**

 **brother, won’t people...."** Aurum cut her off **" I don't care what people think of you, because I know you**

 **will do great and the belief of women incapable of doing military stuff is something you can break."** Annabelle is now

determined **"Yes brother!"** Aurum replied **" Thats my sister. Anyway it's time to go."**

She nodded, pick her staff and went with her brother at the entrance of her tribe's village.

They put camouflage disguise before leaving. The master ninjas were making sure nobody of Valla knew they were there. After

managing passing the Valla Territory, they went in direction to the bottomless canyon. For most part in Valla, Annabelle has found

the lands very beautiful with Plenty of animals and it was warm, at least at the beginning. As soon as they advance deeper in the

Nohrian lands, Annabelle didn't found the lands beautiful anymore. It was only waste lands and dead trees and the air was cold, but

to her surprise not unbearable. It took three days to arrive at the bottomless canyon. Surprisingly, she wasn't tired even if she 

didn't even took a foot outside of her village nor receive military training. They stop for a while to read the map again. Nobody said 

a word, Annabelle wish she could have Nozomi with her, but due to the nature of the operation it couldn't be help to make her stay 

in the village. They went north to go to Boreal forest and once inside it Annabelle didn't found the forest beautiful, but it was really

peaceful. Everything was all according to plan, they didn't encounter anybody during their trip and they will reach soon their

destination. One of the entrance of Muska village is Boreal forest, so when they finally arrived to destination, Aurum make a sign to

stop. He told them with a quiete voice **"Everyone, do you see the gatekeeper in your left?"**

Everyone nodded, he continue **"He is one of our spies, so once I launch the signal, we will charge.**

**Leave no soldiers alive, spare the villagers but capture them and make sure no one escape and to finish, healers**

**stays in the rear guard and soldiers, make sure you protect them."** He look again to analyse the soldiers and it was what

he expected and continue his orders **"the soldiers doesn’t seems that strong since it is just a village, so lets finish**

 **this as soon as possible. Is that understood? "** Everyone nodded again and wait for his signal. For Annabelle, knots start

forming in her stomach, she saw the citizens being happy despite the poor lands and just trying their best to live.

She knew, however that it was too late to fall back now. _"They didn't deserve this"_ she thought, but didn't say it

outloud.

Aurum use a signal to alert the gatekeeper. He notice and he silently slice his partner's throat with his spear without anyone in the

village noticed. This is the cue for the master ninjas to inflitrate the village and silently kill most soldiers as possible. As soon as 

the alarm ring, Aurum gave the last signal to charge. Annabelle did as she was told and stay with her companion healers and they

were guard by the spear masters.After a while, she start crying when she saw a lot of Blood of dead nohrian soldiers who were just 

doing their job, when she saw innocent villagers taken by force to the local prison and some of them were killed by collateral 

damage, when she saw some of her own countryman getting injured. _Injured_ . To not look weak she start healing her own

soldiers while hiding her face as much as possible, however without noticing she is getting separate of her group. It was a stomp

for the earth tribe, they manage to kill every soldier with ease...... except one. A veteran hero was fighting Annabelle's brother in

equal. The hero said to Aurum with a pissed and angry face expression **"Tsk, fiends why are you attacking us!?"**

while trying to slash the dark knight. Aurum dodge and replied with anger **"I have nothing to say to you! Die Hero!"**

while he use his ragnarok on the veteran. The Hero dodge and said **"Ah! you are dying with me dark knight,**

 **you will pay for murdering our people in cold Blood!!!"** He then turn and try to attack Annabelle who was alone. She

noticed and aim her bow at him, but because of her inexperience and soft heart, she shoot a clumsy shot at his feet. He dodge by

jumping and said **"It's pointless women."** However, thanks to that clumsy shot, it gives enough distraction for

her brother to attack him from behind with ragnarok spell and kill him. She was scared for a moment that she forgot to breath, and

her brother went to her and said **" you did well dear sister, that warrior was stronger than I thought. Even if he blocked**

 **your shot with ease, that gave me enough time to kill him."** He smile **"I'am proud of you."** It mean a

lot for her. Annabelle could have lost her brother without her intervention. Annabelle made a timid small smile and said

 **"no need to thank me brother."** Her smile fade "I feared I was going to lose you. Be careful next time please."

Aurum nodded. He then went to congrats his men for the hard work and he went to see the captured mayor of the village who was

inside a small tower where he work. **"Hello Mr mayor, if you want you and the rest of the villagers to live, you're going to**

 **listen to our orders without complain, is that understood?!"** The poor innocent mayor had no choice other than to obey

and accept. Aurum continue **"Good, now this is your and the villagers first long term order. You're going to live as normal,**

**pretend like nothing happened, do not disclose any of us here and you and the villagers must gives us shelter inside their and**

**your house. Any mistake will result your death."** The mayor nodded. Annabelle went to local prison to take the villagers

outside. She was a mess and feel awfull at everyone, so she decide to heal the injured of both sides to shake away the dread 

feeling. The villagers were innocent and all of them deserve her healings.

The villagers had mixed feeling for her, they appreciate her kindness, especially to the kids, but she was part of the

invasion and complice in the murder of their veteran. A master ninja suddenly came to her and said **"this is a letter from**

 **your father. You can read it, but you must give it afterward to your brother."** She nodded and said **"understood,**

 **you are dismissed."** The ninja left and after that, Annabelle start to read:

_To my children._

_I'm writing to congratulate both of you and you were perfect to execute each of my commands. Your orders for now are to stay in_

_Muska and live as a villager to gain intel, plant the moles etc. I'm going to contact both of you soon. As for me and my team, we_

_took down Cir village, a village which is in the south of Muska._

_Take care both of you._

_Your father._

She wasn't surprise. Father loved to make unexpected decisions like that,

she knows it, because he is doing this in everyday's life. She went to her brother in the tower and said to him with a neutral tone

 **"Father sent a letter to us, brother. He praised us for our work."** Aurum took the letter and smile **"Of**

 **course we did sister. Father must have been dreaming upon hearing your deed."** Annabelle thought of her day and she

knows this is only the beginning.

What she didn't know is how big the scale of this war will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of spoiler: Annabelle and Xander will met around chapter 8-10, but could be sooner or later. So sorry if it's slow pace.


	5. stroll in the forest part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's quite late for April, but i have online school. I decided to return back to the previous formatting for the dialogue because of formatting problem about the paragraph.
> 
> Enjoy and as usual, feedback in the comment section are appreciated.

It was a sunday morning, like usual the sky looks grim. Xander was in the throne room with a noble that help him making decisions about economie and villages request. The king was reading a letter from the Muska mayor, until a figure show itself from the shadows like a flash, bowing to it's lord. The noble wasn't impress and look at the figure with disdain, but the king decide to stop reading as he understood in general the request to look to see his retainer Shizuka. He open the conversation, but his expression betrays no emotions nor a smile

"I suppose the trip to Hoshido went well?"

She answer with an unreadable face. "Yes milord, the letter was delivered with success."

Xander sigh "you sound like it was difficult to meet king Ryoma." She brushed the comment and decide to not answer. He continue anyway

"I suppose you had some good time with your mother in Hoshido right? How is she doing?"

The ninja left a giggle and smile that betrayed her neutral expression. Shizuka was the youngest retainer, being 16 years old and she was the definition of a fire ball that rival Elise in term of energy, but still more mature than the youngest princess of Nohr. She was about to respond when the noble interrupt her

"silence hoshidian girl! you have no right to act that way or speak casually to our king, especially that you are a commoner as well!"

Shizuka was taken aback by his cruel remark, shaking a little bit. Admittedly, the war was over, but some racial ressentment between both populace was still present, especially extremist. Fortunately Xander came over to her defense

"Silence! you won’t speak of my retainer like that again. Unless I state otherwise, she may speak freely. AM I CLEAR?!"

Everything was silent for a moment. Shizuka was laughing inside. She really know the effect of his scolding. She got scold multiple time by him, especially during training or when a task wasn't handled at his satisfaction or when she tease him. However, Everybody knows that in these circumstance, it’s bad idea to anger Xander and his scolding seems like a death sentence.....at least for the weak minded like the noble. He respond while gulping

"y...yes mi...milord "

Xander continue "good, Shizuka please continue."

She respond "my mother is doing well, she does admit she miss me, but knows that i'm in good hands." Her already smile was widening " mother didn't tell you, but she thinks highly of you your highness, especially after you did a lot for me in my homeplace"

Xander left a small chuckle "I did almost nothing, I did simply reward your efforts."

"thank you milord, I'm honored by your compliments". Her energy increased and she grinned

"say milord, can we go training together?" The noble was about to respond, but Xander gave him a death glare, then he respond

"unfortunately, I'm busy today." she pouted, but Xander continue

"I have a new mission since you have plenty of energy and consider this mission as a reward." She listen

"Emeric and you have to go to Muska village to investigate the food suply, so that I can make a list of what they really need."

She ask "investigate? can you just not ask the mayor himself ?" the king respond

"unfortunately, the village always exaggerated of their needs and goods, understandable so, but I need to feed everyone, not one or two villages and the others have less than them."

"understood milord."

"Good now your reward in this....stay there"

he left the throne and went to his room and after a while he came back with a small bag and handed to Shizuka.

"This is a small bag of money, in your trip you may buy anything you want with this money."

She beamed, not everyday you can get a gift from the king himself. "Yes and thank you milord, I will be now going."

She bowed and was about to leave until Xander interrupt her

"Ah I almost forgot, Emeric will explain to you how to proceed and do not tell to the village that you are my retainer, tell them that you are Emeric's assistant. A ninja is useless when they know you are one."

She nodded and left. In the castle halls and she saw Emeric, the third retainer of Xander. He is a dark skinned man like Niles and is 18 years old. The hero look at her and said with sarcasm

"oh no, the fire ball has come. I'm doom!"

she pouted "hey come on, you are a big meanie, besides we are going on a mission silly."

both of them laugh at that remark. She secretly giggle at his outfit and thought _'he look attractive in that outfit'_. Emeric was also a commoner and poor, making money for his mother. He is a bit similar as Leo as he is also logical, but less smart than him and can be silly at times, which makes him in Shizuka's book cute.

"Did lord Xander told you about the mission Shizuka"

"yes, but first we are buying some stuff together dear"

he blush "dear ? stop it's.....embarrassing."

The two of them were really close since they met. Then they left the castle.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Annabelle and Aurum lives inside the house of a familly in Muska village. It was a wednesday. The small familly are composed only of a mother and a small eight year old boy. Needless to say the mother was terrified of them, but the boy was less scared, being an innocent child not knowing whats going on. Annabelle was sitting on a chair in kitchen doing some sewing. She still didn't feel any joy after the raid, because for her this wasn't a victory. It was an unnecessary massacre and now they are terrified, but she need to shake the thought out of her mind because she knows there is no turning back now. While sewing, the little boy came to her and said while his body language was telling he was bored and sad:

"Miss Annabelle, why can't mother and I go outside?"

Annabelle has sympathie for him. She likes to go outside just like him, but unfortunately for his well being she respond with a soft and caring voice "because it is dangerous outside, besides it is raining right now."

She was feeling empty these times, however the presence of the little boy somehow made her worries disappear for a while and she found a way to always smile around him. Not even her brother had that effect right now. She then continue

"However you did say you have some wooden toys inside your bedroom. Perhaps you can show me for a while."

She ended with a genuine smile. That suggestion definitely did a 180 degree on the mood of the little boy. He said 

"You're the best! come now!"

He took her hand and she had no choice but to follow. His room was really tiny and he show her some wooden dolls that his deceased father made. With enthousiasm, he ask

"can you play with me?"

Annabelle was about to replied something until she heard her brother Aurum called her from the kitchen

"sister, come in the kitchen. It's lessons time."

Annabelle return with her docile stoic face, "yes brother, I'm coming."

She turned to the little boy and sees a pout and disappointement. She offer a sincere sympathic smile and said 

"It's alright Emil, we can play another time."

She then look outside and see the rain had stop and a beautiful sun start to take place. She think for a while and then had an idea

"You know what? since you are a good kid, if you let me go now, I will take you outside later. How does it sound? "

he then start beaming, it was obvious his good mood had return. He then said

"you promise?!"

She replied "of course Emil".

The kid start jumping and said:" Yay! I'm going to tell mama that we can play outside."

What he said was actually good idea. Annabelle didn't want to make his mother think she kidnapped Emil. She went down seeing her brother in the sitting in the kitchen reading some books. He turn then smile

"Good to see you my little sister."

She roll her eyes "brother, you sound like we didn't see each other for ten years." He was thoughtful on this

"true, but I guess that I'm always worried about you. Anyway care to studie some war tactic? I have received report from father that you will depart soon. The destination is Cheve."

She gulped at that Statement. She knows Cheve are really competent in term of fighting according to what Emil told her.

"brother, can me and Emil go outside after the studies? I promised him to go and a boy of his age need to play outside" She plead.

Her brother was thoughtful, he didn't want any risk of getting discover, on the hand his sister was right in that regard, letting the boy inside for a week wasn't healthy. He turn around to see Emil and his mother looking at him and the mother's eyes was screeming in agreement with Annabelle as long as they don’t hurt Emil. He sigh

"fine, but be returned before sundown and both of you will leave in one hour."

Annabelle nodded. She was really happy because she needed fraish air before moving to Cheve soon for more smell of death. After the study session was over, Emil's mother told them it's cold outside and give Annabelle a coat which she give her gratefulness to the older woman. They both depart at once, once outside, they walk around the Village. The master ninjas were ferociously eying the little lad. Naturally, he was scared, but Annabelle was used to it. She took his hand and bring him closer to her and reassure him with her smooth voice

"don't worry Emil, you are safe with me. I have an idea, why won’t we go into the forest? We should be alone there."

He replied with a nodded. After a while one of the master ninjas came to little boy and ask him harshly

"what are you doing outside?!!! Especially with the princess."

"But......."

"There is no but!!" The soldier interrupted Emil's replied and then he slap him in the face.

"Owww!!!!"

Annabelle was furious. Furious on him and on herself, she should have defend Emil the moment the master ninja start adressing him, but she was herself scared, but now the slap was the final straw and she will quit her shell....for the time being. She took Emil's arm and put him behind her in a protective manner and argue with the patroller.

"What are you doing, soldier?!!" She was crying and furious at the same time "You will stop hitting the child at once!" The ninja was taking aback he tried to reply

"but..."

She immediatly interrupt him

"whatever your reasons, hitting and taking your anger on a child is not acceptable and I won’t allow you to continue!"

The soldier, while trying to manage to recompose himself, he thought _'since when girls had this much of defiance. Lord Aurum, what did you do?'_. When he finished his trip on moon and returned down to earth, Annabelle continue

"now let us pass and you will stop hurting innocent people at once, Am I clear? " he hesited, she repeat "AM I CLEAR?!!"

He grumble and left them alone. She then bow her head to look at Emil

"are you alright?" Emil was sobbing and crying

"sniff......Sniff my head hurts sniff "

She look at him with genuine sadness "shhhhh you will be ok, let me heal you."

She took her staff and with incantations, she healed the boy, then she hug him

"Don't worry Emil, I won’t let them near you."

The boy lift his head, he did stop crying

"eve.....even if they are your friends ?"

Annabelle respond in kind with a smile "sides doesn’t matter in this, I heal people because thats my job no matter which sides they are."

Well of course during a battle she will only heal her own, but after a fight she would heal anyone who need it. After the little chat, they went to the forest.

tbc


	6. stroll in the forest part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comments are appreciated.

In the forest, Annabelle and Emil were walking thought the little road, but it wasn't easy because of the rocky environment, but nonetheless they were able to walk. Emil start the conversation

"Annabelle, let's play hide and seek, it's perfect time to play"

She look at him and in the sky. Despite the rocky environment, it was unusually sunny and with the trees it was perfect. Unfortunately, before she could answer someone came to them.

"Excuse me, are you two lost?"

Both of them turn by surprise to see a young girl standing before them. Annabelle was panicking inside, because she realize that girl wasn't a resident of Muska village and if she discovered what happen, needless to say the invasion won’t go in their favor. She manage to formulate a replie

"hum no......not at all. We were about to play hide and seek."

The boy was pleased "really we are going to play?"

Annabelle smiled at his little outburst of joy. The girl seems think about her answer, like if Annabelle was suspicious which made the latter tense. However she think nothing of it and told Annabelle

"that sounds really fun, can I play with you?"

Emil nodded. Annabelle said "then it is settled"

the girl replied "yup.... now that I think, we should present ourselves. It's always fun to remember new friends name"

Annabelle sigh, she realize not even Emil can rival her energie. "my name is Annabelle"

the little boy present himself "I'm Emil"

the girl present herself "my name is Ayame, nice to meet the both of you"

Annabelle replied "same with us."

Emil said "miss Ayame, you don't look like a Nohrian"

now that Annabelle was thinking, he is right. If she's from Hoshido, why is she here? Ayame replied while laughing

"you're right Emil, but I moved from Hoshido to live with my boyfriend. In fact, I'm right now in vacations while he is working right now. This is also why I can play with you"

Ayame finished with a beautiful smile. Annabelle admited she look sympathic.

"Alright lets get started, miss Annabelle you start counting" said the cheerful little boy.

Annabelle replied "why me? You could start no?"

Emil replied with an innocent smile "because you are the best."

"Oh come on, someone has to break the ice" said Ayame with a flashy but teasing smile.

Annabelle sigh "fine I will start. I'm counting 1 min, don't go to far in the forest if you don’t want to get lost."

Both Ayame and Emil nod. Annabelle start to count "1 2 3 4....."

Meanwhile when they were far enough. Ayame took Emil and start asking some question before Annabelle can find them

"Emil, listen to me I need you to answer me truthfully, because it can save your life."

Emil nod. Ayame become serious, but caring "who is she and these men? I can tell they are not Hoshidian, but they aren't Nohrian either"

Emil was a little bit scared. Ayame continue

"shhhhh, I know it is difficult, but if anyone can save your village, it's you since you have the informations. I know you can do it." Emil nod and Ayame repeat the question.

"She and the mans are not from here, she told me she is from the earth tribe."

Ayame frown, usually you don't tell your ennemy where you are coming from unless for strategic purpuse or you are just soft. Annabelle seems the latter Ayame tought and continue "what are they doing in Muska?"

He replied botherline crying " I don't know, they just came and kill every of our soldiers with their ninjas." She tense at the word 'ninja' no wonder they did it swifly. They suddenly heared Annabelle saying that she is coming. Ayame mumured in his ears "ok I have a last question, after that don't mention anything about our conversation and we continue to play alright?"

He nod again. "Good, do you know if they are going somewhere besides Muska?"

He replied "I don't know, but I think Annabelle once told me she is going to Cheve. Annabelle and her brother are the only good people to me."

Ayame smile "I agree with you about Annabelle, I sense no harm from her, however don't say such things. We are going to find a way to bring peace between our Kingdom/tribe. Can you do this, stay optimistic and protect your familly"

He smile again "I will, promise"

she chuckle and then the young woman went away to not get found.

Emeric was in Muska as well to investigate the village's ressources. He had been twice for different purpuses and thus knows, not personnally, quite a lot of people and the soldiers and their habits. Emeric, while strolling in the streets to meet the mayer, observe around while trying to not seems suspicious ' _the village seems as usual these days, and yet something is amiss, there is a lot of villagers and soldiers in the streets, but they have a different aura compared from the usual ones and I don't recognize some faces.'_ he thought. _'I will ask Shizuka when I'm done'_ he nonchalantly thought. He went to the mayor's office and knock. A guard went to greet the young retainer.

"What can I do for you?"

Emeric replied "I have an appointments with the mayor." Emeric ask himself with suprise _'usually there is no guard, the mayor greets the visitors himself, whats going on?'_ Luckilly the guard didn't notice and simply said to follow him since the mayor is available. They enter and the mayor was sitting on his chair while someone was standing up behind him. The guy greets Emeric

"welcome young man, you may call me Aurum. I'm the body guard of the mayor."

"Emeric, nice to meet you" they shook hands and then Emeric went straight to it.

"Mr. Mayor, in behalf of the king, I'm here to check your supplies before the king can grant your request."

The mayor smile "straight to business it seems. Of course follow me..."

Aurum cuts him with a smile "I will go in your steed, you seems to have a lot to do. Please."

The mayor nod. So both of them went and Aurum tries to start a conversation "So are you an advisor to the King?"

Emeric didn't trust the guy, something is not right. He decide to lie "nah, not really. I'm just a ordinary knight, but having accomplish enough task for the king to trust me with the mission"

Aurum smile and said "It must be an honor."

Emeric smile in turn "of course, not everyday you can do this."

"Here we are" Aurum said after a while.

He continue "tell me when you're finish and I'm no rush so take your time."

"Thank you very much sir"

Emeric start checking the food supplies with his list and a feather with ink. Emeric said to himself "everything seems normal" now the woods.... he check. After a while, Emeric said to Aurum

"alright I'm done, thank you very much for your time sir Aurum"

"no needs for that, just doing my job" Aurum chuckle.

They went back to the office and Emeric thanks the mayor and went away. Aurum went to his location home and the mother of Emil already finished preparing the supper.

"Greetings general Aurum, I have prepare the supper." She said no more to not offend him.

Aurum replied with a smile "thank you very much miss, but we shall eat when Annabelle and Emil will be back. It does seems to taste good. However."

"Thank you general.... I will let you now."

He nod and she went behind to dry the clothes. ' _She is probably scared and I understand her. As long as she doesn’t do something extreme, no harm will befall them.'_ He thought. He close his eyes and recall the conversation with Emeric _'the man would have fool me if it wasn't for his long delay to answer my question about his job, he must have been uneasy with me as he didn't told me the whole truth and I'm not convince he didn't lie to me.'_ He thought again. It was sunset and the three of them were tired, but had a lot of fun. They played differents games and for Annabelle, it's been a long time since she couldn't play and have fun like that. They were at the entrance of the village and Ayame said a smile

"It seems our road will separate now."

Annabelle replied with a genuine laugh "yes of course. I hope we are going to see each other again."

"Same and yet I have a feeling we will."

Emil was almost sleeping. It was adorable. "I think I'm going to let you go know, you don't want Emil to fall." she giggle silently.

Annabelle replied "alright and stay safe"

while picking up Emil in her arm. They went on different roads and Annabelle went home with the sleeping boy.

Shizuka was waiting in the meeting point For Emeric. _'Thank gods I use Ayame as my fake name or otherwise I could have been discover by the ninjas'_ She thought. Emeric finally came. Shizuka tease him

"finally you came, I thought you died or something."

He replied with a grin "Frankly I almost did. I don't know about you, but the village is strange."

The expression of Shizuka darkened. They were alone in the forest so they could let their conversation loose.

"So you notice too Emeric, well guess what. I actually manage to dig some information"

Emeric nod "great, it's nice to see I wasn't dreaming. I think someone however discover me unfortunately."

She replied sadly "don't beat yourself up for that. I know you did your best dear. Now listen to what I have to say and relax while you can." She took a breath and continue "It seems they were under attack by a nation named the earth tribe and these mans at Muska seems to be ninjas."

Emeric connect the dots "so thats why I felt something wasn't right about the villagers, they were disguise as villagers and soldiers."

"Thats not all, soon it seems some of them are going to Cheve."

Emeric ask "Cheve, are they intended to go to war or what?"

Shizuka replied sadly "I don't know, but it seems they are good at assasinations and conquest."

Emeric then said "we should hurry to Prince Xander and report as soon as possible. If what you did discover is true, then the ennemy is more dangerous than they appear to be."

Shizuka couldn't argue with that and they went to take their horses and gallop to Windmire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it for the month. I won't have internet to update futher chapters until school restart in september, but of course if I can have internet before, I will update :). Take care everyone.


	7. A/N

This is unfortunately an annoncement that this work will from now on be on hiatus. The main reason is because I lost interest in FE and so I need to take a break from it. For those who are interested, I will start working on star wars fanfic, because now it completly took over my FE interests. I will rewrite some chapters in this fic. I'm not a quiter however, so I can at least promise I will return to this fic one day.

Thank you for understanding and stay safe from the pandemic everyone


End file.
